


Mr & Mrs Grady

by averageclawenfangirl



Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: A Guardians reference too, Claire & Owen's wedding day, Clawen, F/M, Major Clawen fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 19:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5103458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/averageclawenfangirl/pseuds/averageclawenfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a nice day for a Clawen wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr & Mrs Grady

Owen clutched gently at the chiffon of Claire's wedding gown, as they swayed together on the dancefloor. He didn't think he'd ever seen her look so beautiful. Her exquisite auburn hair burned vivid under her veil, her true crowning glory. Her eyes, blue the colour of the sky after a storm - full of promise and expectation - swam with tears of joy in front of his own, her alabaster arms circling his neck. She was laughing, and the way it lit up her face could power New York in a blackout.

"I must have been through about a million girls.." Elton Bishop was crooning into their ears. They were surrounded by their closest friends and family, but the Gradys only had eyes for each other. Owen could feel himself welling up at that moment, a grin unlike one he'd ever known etching itself into his face for what could well be eternity. After everything they'd been through, they had made it to the altar. For Owen to know that Claire would remain by his side until they traded training lions (him) and running a corporation (her, obviously), for Scrabble in armchairs and greying hairs (together) made his heart nearly burst with pure, unadulterated joy. 

"But since I met you baby, love's got a hold on me.." Owen span his new wife around by her hand; and tipped her down towards to floor before capturing her lips to his own, to the delight of their guests. A blush warmed Claire's cheeks as their loved ones burst into applause. "You are such a damn show-off," Claire giggled, as she reached up on her toes to kiss him as she slid her hands into Owen's unruly hair. His hands; left ring finger now glinting in the neon lights, were splayed on her ribcage, pulling her close to him as he whispered in her ear. "Only for you."

Claire had gotten Owen's wedding ring engraved without his knowledge. She had taken a typical wedding tradition and reversed it - as everything that had brought them to this moment had been backwards, anyway - but also combined it with an aspect that she knew her husband would appreciate more than anything. 'Something Blue' was now a quote Owen would carry with him forever. The sentimental value behind it was not lost on him in the slightest. 

Though he had lost his velociraptors; his girls who had healed his wounds from the navy, the animals who had become his kin on that godforsaken island, their souls could rest easily knowing that they had brought together their Alpha and his _only_ girl. The ground had trembled beneath Owen and Claire that day, horrors that should never have been were witnessed and nothing would ever be the same again. They had clung to one another in desperation and the hope of revival, and now the idea of soulmates didn't seem too far-fetched at all.

"I fooled around and fell in love.." Owen wouldn't exactly say that he and Claire had done the fooling around - scientists fooling around with genetics maybe, but they had definitely fallen in love. That was for sure. In the few months - years - of uncertainty that had followed the incident at Jurassic World, there was only one thing that remained constant, that never changed. Owen and Claire were truly crazy for one another, and as the song came to a close, his smile refusing to dissipate, he couldn't help but think their love had been something like 65 million years in the making.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my second Clawen fic. I'm just obsessed with these two and I can't stop thinking of different scenarios/life events! Any feedback is more than appreciated lovers x


End file.
